


Catching Abnormals

by tinknevertalks



Series: The NaNoWriMo Distractions [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Domestic family fluff, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Slice of Life, Teenage!Henry, mama!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A snapshot of Helen Magnus and Henry Foss during his time growing up in the Sanctuary.





	Catching Abnormals

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon, based on the ages of the actors who play Ashley and Henry. In (almost) no universe can I believe they're around the same age, so we get things like this happen. I hope you enjoy. (This is one of the many reasons I am so far behind on my NaNoWriMo project... Oh well! XD)

“C’mon Doc, do I gotta babysit?” Henry whined in Helen’s office, sat in one of the leather chairs across from her by her desk.

“Yes, you do have to, if you want to go out Saturday afternoon with your friends,” she told him, smiling. “It’ll only be a few hours, and an extra twenty dollars in your allowance.” Her tone was lilting, cajoling.

Henry perked up slightly at that; there was a game he wanted to buy and Magnus liked, ‘emphasising the importance of managing one’s own finances,’ whenever he asked for something that cost more than a couple of bucks. But…

“Why can’t the Big Guy watch her?” he whined.

Helen’s eyebrows shot up, her smile becoming an amused one. “Because he will be with me, helping me capture the escaped electric eel.”

“Can’t we come with you?” he asked, shifting in his seat.

“And have you shocked to your senses about electric abnormals?” Helen shook her head, the smile still there. “You’ll be fine for the two, maybe three hours we’ll be out.” Closing the file on her desk, she tilted her head, raising her eyebrow. “And really Henry, catching an abnormal is much harder than babysitting Ashley.”


End file.
